Supah OS Quest
by SpiralFacer
Summary: The days go by in City Town. George does stuff. George meets Destroyer. Stuff happens.
1. Transfer

Supah OS Quest

CHAPTA 1

…

It was a bright and sunny day in city town. It was a a town only like a city. George woke up and got ready for school. "man school sux" he whined to himself as he went outside. He continued whining until he descended rapidly into a downward spiral of self loathing angst and melodrama. He looked up and saw Green Kong in the distance. Green Kong was a genetically engineered mutant created from a simian and a can of beefy green spinach. His power and intelligence increased dramatically because knowledge is powah. Howeva, even with his increased smarts, he went mad attempting to justify what could have possibly drove somebody to waste billions of dollahs of funding over such an absurd experiment. He had been arrested on charges of being really obnoxious for the civvies of city town and having a crappy attitude all around. Like srsly, wtf iz rong wif dat guy, George pondered. Maybe it's the crappy attitude, he thought. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE CAPS LOCK KEY?!" The vegetable simian bellowed in rage. "Yep, definitely crappy attitude."

George continued on to school. He jumped into his classroom on the third floor through the window. Because he could.

CRASH

"Ohmotherofgod" George rolled around the floor in pain as he tried to pick out all the glass shards stuck in his skin. A few minutes later, class started. George was the most popular kid in his class. Or at least he thought he was. He looked out the window from his desk. Yeah, he thought to himself. Definitely most popular. The classroom was empty except for a few other students. The reason was that this wasn't just your regular run of the mill high school. It was a NINJA SCHOOL!1!1 Only losers like George were actually visible. The rest were in stealth mode. Oh well, George thought. He took a cardboard box and put it over his head. The boxes were given out as training tools for losers like George. It also helps him with his self loathing and angst. Nobody can understand the woes of being a highly visible ninja. Nobody.

George could hear the high pitched voice of his teacher from outside the box.

"Kay cla$$, tuday we hav a noo transfur student." What the hell did she just say about fur, George wondered. The teacher continued with the introduction of the transfer student. "Her name is Destroyer." George couldn't help but laugh. Everybody he knew had normal names, like Geronimo, Gabriel, Gatsby, Gary, Goethe and Ganon. What kind of a person has a "D" name anyway? He took the box off to get a look at this loser. Surely she would join the coalition of loser ninjas along with his friends Geronimo, Gabriel, Gatsby, Gary, Goethe and Ganon.

Destroyer stared into George's eyes with a face of almost smug indifference. Her red hair came down to her shoulders before splitting into bizarre long locks of hair. Her eyes contained rings in them, each a different color. First, red, then, yellow, then green, all surrounding a white pupil. Strange teeth like tattoos, if you could call them that, were visible from the corners of her mouth, giving her the impression of a glasgow smile. She wore ninja school's typical girl's uniform, an entirely black outfit with a skirt that extended to right above the knees. A short white ribbon hung from the neck area of the uniform. A white ribbon was a sign of a poor, barely passing grade in the entry examinations. George remembered clearly the day he got one too.

The loser ninja took put his ninja handbook and flipped to an unused page. Appearance 3 out of 10, he wrote. Trying too hard to make a first impression. Personality rating still to be decided. "Now, Destoyer, y dont u take da seat George is sitting in right now?" George stopped writing and looked up at his teacher with a look of both surprise and horror.

"WHAT!"

"Don't u WAT me, George! U know u no deserve dat seat!"

Reluctantly, George moved himself from his seat next to the window, the only thing that would have given him a chance of popularity and coolness among his mostly invisible peers. Wait, he thought. I don't know which seats are taken and which seats are actually empty! He began to rage hard at how incompetently the ninja school district had been set up. In his fury, he did not notice the transfer student approaching him.

"Please move."

Destroyer's tone was uncompromising. George was not about to comply.

"I have the right to defend my seat."

And with that George felt the blood rushing to and out of his head as flew into the concrete outside.


	2. Friends?

Supah OS Quest

CHAPTA 2

…

George felt himself falling towards the concrete below. The transfer student had just thrown him out the window of his classroom for a reason he didn't have time to think about. He did however want to make sure this transfer student knows how he felt about the situation.

_Think. If someone was falling to their doom, what kind of last words might they have? _

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUU BITCH~!"

And with that George fell to his death.

George's eyes opened to the sight of grass. He had never seen grass so green in the fifteen years he had lived. Nor had he seen a sky so delightfully blue.

_Ah. I must be dead. That's right, it was a long way down and I hit the ground head first._

The newly deceased loser ninja signed in relief. He wouldn't have to put up with anything anymore. No more unpopularity, no more teachers with ear gratingly high pitched voices, no more psychotic transfer students.

"And no more of that Green Kong's crappy attitude!"

"SIR, I DO BELIEVE IT IS CONSIDERED EXTREMELY RUDE AND UNGRATEFUL TO EXHIBIT SUCH DISRESPECT TOWARDS SOMEONE THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE."

George's eyes widened.

_Aw hell…_

The not so deceased loser ninja found himself in a strange position. His savior was none other than the vegetable simian Green Kong.

"I CAUGHT YOU BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND. SHORTLY AFTERWARDS YOU PASSED OUT ON MY SHOULDER."

What George had thought was grass was really Green Kong's fur.

"I should have known it was you from this spinachy smell."

The vegetable simian only responded with a snort, then lifted George off his shoulder with his hand. He not so ceremoniously dropped him into the real grass below.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I STILL HAVE MY OWN OBJECTIVES TO ACCOMPLISH. HELPING YOU ANY FURTHER WOULD HINDER MY GOAL."

With one enormous bound, Green Kong leaped into the air and away from George. Moments later, he was gone. George stood up and scratched his head.

_Huh. Interesting day, I guess._

" nd dats y u nevah crack the coconut first. Dats it for tuday, seee mee after klass if u need help. Au revoir!"

The teacher took out a black umbrella from her bag and leapt out the still broken window George had been thrown through the day before. The umbrella caught a gust of wind and carried George's teacher away into the air.

George's new desk did not even begin to approach the greatness that was his old desk. Basked in the sunlight from the broken window, even Destroyer looked impressive to George.

_She'll pay for the humiliation someday._

"Yo, George!"

George knew who it was.

"Gary! Why are you here and how is it that I can see you?"

Gary gave George an almost arrogant smile.

"It's child's play for me to lower my stealth. Not like those upper classmen that live a life ignored by everybody. Oh woe be me if nobody paid any attention to my magnificence!"

Gary was considered a prodigy by the school's standards. His skills in doing ninja thingies was unsurpassed by anyone in the same year as him and George. However, his flamboyant and flashy attitude had landed him with a miserably low grade for the entry examination. Not that he minded though. He had gotten tired of being prodigy for all of primary and middle school. Why not see what it's like to be a loser?

"So I heard you got beat pretty badly yesterday."

George winced thinking about what if Green Kong had not arrived in time to save him yesterday.

"She almost killed me!"

Gary smiled confidently and turned his head towards Destroyer, who had been paying no attention to the conversation.

"Hey, you! I think it's about time I show you who's top shinobi in this school!"

The transfer student did react the slightest.

"Just saying, Gary, but we don't use terms like shinobi around here."

"I know! But ninja just sounds so dull and boring when you go to a ninja school!"

Destroyer stood up and walked towards Gary without a sound. Gary raised his guard.

"Hey, I'm warning you! Don't mess with me or George!"

For a moment, George thought Gary was about to be pummeled by into fine paste by Destroyer.

"Are you Geo's friend?"

George looked towards Destroyer in surprise. It was hard to tell if she was actually smiling or it was the glasgow smile created by the teeth like tattoos on the corners of her mouth. Either way it looked unnatural. Gary looked confused, then an idea popped into his head.

"OH! I get it! You're George's childhood friend, aren't you? That beating yesterday was because he was being stupid and didn't remember you!"

George looked at Gary in bewilderment.

_Remind me never to hang out with you ever again._

Satisfied she had convinced Gary, Destroyer turned towards George.

"I believe we have quite a lot of catching up to do, Geo. Why don't we meet up tomorrow at the usual location?"

Before George could say anything, the transfer student had exited the classroom, making no sounds as she left.


	3. Attack

Supah OS Quest

CHAPTA 3

…

A mere two days had passed since Destroyer transferred into George's class. In those two days, she had thrown him out a window, taken his precious desk, and convinced his friend Gary that she was a childhood friend. These events made it clear to George she was out to wreck his life of being an underachiever.

_But do I really know her?_

"GEEEEORGE!"

George got up from his bed in alarm, then calmed himself. The source of the shrieking voice was George's younger sister, Georgina.

_She's here to make me take her out for ice cream again, sin't she?_

George sighed and headed towards his door.

"If this is about ice cream, you can forget it!"

Georgina pouted in a childish anger.

"There's a DIF-FER-RENCE between ice creem and frozen yogert! and dat's not wat I'm here about! Your friend's at the door!"

George scratched his head in indifference. It was probably Ganon. He had borrowed a game last week and had yet to return it. Passing Georgina, he headed downstairs and towards the doorway.

"It's nice to see you, Geo."

George felt his blood freeze over. Without thinking, his ninja reflexes kicked into high gear. At a speed no one would expect out of a white ribbon freshman, he rushed towards the door knob. Grasping a hold of it, he firmly anchored one foot on the ground and used the other to kick shut the door, then quickly locked it.

SLAM

George felt his legs turned into wet noodles. Georgina appeared on the scene and looked at her brother puzzlingly.

"How meen! Slamming the door in a friend's face! No wunder you're so unpopular."

George took insult at the her assumption.

"First of all, I DO have friends. Second of all, last time I checked, none of them were deranged enough to throw someone out a win-"

CLACK

Slowly, the door knob turned itself, as if obeying a command. Inch by inch the door slowly opened, like it was being pushed by an invisible force.

"Geez, Geo. Holding grudges over things from the past is such an immature thing to do. Then again, that's just like you."

Destroyer looked at George accusingly with her colorful eyes. She smiled at him as if she were trying to be casual, but to George it was quite frankly unnerving. Even though it was evening, she still wore the black ninja high girl's uniform. Whatever she was here for, it couldn't be good news for George.

"What do you want? Are you getting a kick out of ruining my life?"

"Did you already forget? We promised to meet up at the usual place."

_Well, she did say that…_

"Wait, don't tell me by usual place you meant my hou-"

"Precisely."

George backed away nervously. He didn't know what she was up to and what she wanted out of him. But he did know he wasn't exactly in a position to kick her out.

_Besides, I have to get Georgina away first…_

"If you're worried about your sister, don't. This doesn't involve her."

George took another few steps back.

"What are you, a psychic?"

Destroyer chuckled softly, though it sounded rather hollow.

"Don't be silly. You're predictable, that's all. Now, as for why I'm here."

George prepared for the worst, making sure his sister was behind him.

Destroyer was slightly amused by his reaction though and seemed to be deliberately stalling her words to worsen his anxiety. Finally, she spoke.

"You and I will work together to clear the area of anomalies. My actions the day I transferred into your class was because I had yet to realize you were a variable. Those outside of the variables do not command my respect. Do you understand, Geo?"

George looked at Destroyer in disbelief and confusion, then started laughing.

She obviously had not expected this reaction. Her usual indifferent expression was replaced by one that had a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"What is it that you're finding so humorous, Geo?"

"All you wanted was to clean up the city? What do you think the Elite are here for? What do monsters like Green Kong and Scale Breath have anything against trained ninja graduates?"

Destroyer's momentary change in expression gave way to her default one.

"Are you that confident in their skill?"

"Confident? I'm more than confident. Those Elite guys are leagues above white ribbons like you or me. If anybody's being overconfident, it's you."

Destroyer did not seemed fazed in the least. She turned her head towards Georgina and gave another one of her "smiles."

"Geo's sister right? Can you do me a favor and turn the TV on. I heard there's something important happening."

Georgina took a few moments to decide on her course of action, then decided to follow Destroyer's suggestion. The City Town News Channel came into view on the screen. It seemed they were in the middle of a urgent report.

"With 12 injured and 2 missing, the 20 member squad of the Elite squad 'Hawk' have been dealt a heavy blow with the sudden attack. Identity of the perpetuator has yet to be discovered, but the investigation is underway."

The newsman continued on about the attack before cutting to the commercials, but George had stopped listening. Not quite believing what he just saw, he turned to Destroyer.

"If they went down like that, what makes you think YOU can stop whoever's behind this?"

Destroyer smiled, seemingly satisfied with the situation.

"It's simple really. A variable like you does not have to confine yourself to the rules of this world. I had to clean up some of the static first to pick out who the variables in this city were though."

"Static? Do you mind trying to make even slightly more sense?"

"Surely you've noticed? The anomalies cause a phenomenon called static that distorts the true nature of things. Your teacher for example was heavily affected."

"Well, I did think it was unnatural for anybody to have such poor engli-"

"Static should be dealt with immediately if it infects a living being. Alas, it was too late for her and I had to deal with her before she became an anomaly."

The idea that the transfer student had mercy killed his shrieking teacher before she could become a monster wrapped slowly around George's head.

"You know, the more you talk, the less I want to have anything to do with you."

"It's too late for that now. The other variables are starting to make their moves around the city. What they do with their powers are up to them. After all, they have no obligations to use them for what's considered right in this society."

SKREEECH

An ear grating sound rattled George's eardrums as search lights illuminated Destroyer. The source of the lights was from a creature at least twice as tall as George's house. It had a crab like shape to it, with various alien markings on its white metallic shell. Three lens like eyes gave off the lights. A voice seemed to boom from within the creature.

"DAMN RIGHT WE DON'T! OBLIGATIONS? WHO NEEDS THOSE? I'LL TELL YOU, FLEAS LIKE YOU WHO CLING TO THE RULES!"

George began to panic. The monster, or anomaly as Destroyer calls them, was closing in on them. Was this what attacked the Elite Hawk squad? Destroyer, however, seemed completely devoid of any worry.

"IT'S ONLY NATURAL SOMEBODY STRONG LIKE ME SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO RULE. SCREW THOSE OTHER VARIABLES! THEY'RE ALL HYPOCRITES THAT TALK ABOUT USING THEIR POWER 'CONSERVATIVELY.' THAT AIN'T RIGHT! IF YOU'RE GIVEN POWER LIKE MINEHUNTER HERE GAVE ME, YOU SHOULD USE IT, DAMN IT!"

The crab like anomaly continued ranting while Destroyer looked on slightly amused by the monster's boisterousness.

"HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT POWER IS! POWER THAT CRUSHED THOSE PATHETIC SO CALLED ELITES!"

The monster's massive pincer raised into the air, ready to bring it down and crush George's house flat, with Georgina inside.


End file.
